


I Choose You

by canaryheir



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryheir/pseuds/canaryheir
Summary: As the Legends' continue their fight with Mallus and the Darhks, Sara finds herself in a more troublesome situation.What would she do when circumstances put two women she cares deeply for on her time ship? Who would she choose? Ava, her current girlfriend and the one that has finally made her happy again? Or Nyssa, the last person she has truly loved and had always thought of going back to?





	I Choose You

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Sara asked still in bed with Ava lying beside her.

"I can't. I have to go back to the Bureau. Gary already sent me a couple of messages."

"That's too bad." Sara teased as she nipped at her earlobe. "You sure you can't stay longer?" She trailed down kisses on her neck to her collarbone. Ava groaned in frustration and want. Sara then reached her hand down to caress her inner thigh making her moan and grip on the sheets. "So, what would it be, Director Sharpe?"

"I'm pretty sure Gary can handle things a while longer."

A smile spread across of Sara's face and just as instantly, she crushed her lips hungrily with Ava's, and her slender hands having their way with her body. It was a hurricane of sensations hitting hard and fast, and before they knew it, they were flooded by the pleasure of release.

Both satisfied with their morning wake up call, they got dressed to get into the rest of their day. But before Ava could use her time courier, Sara pulled her close by her waist and kissed her once more. She tried to deepen the kiss but Ava reluctantly pulled away.

"No. That's enough. I have to go." Ava protested as Sara kept her arms around her.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend goodbye now?"

Ava rolled her eyes at her. Sara could be so frustratingly adorable sometimes and she just couldn't resist her.

"Okay. Last one."

They shared a short deep kiss before Ava finally opened a portal to the Time Bureau.

"Go get 'em, Director Sharpe." Sara said, patting Ava's ass as she walked away. Ava turned to her in shock, which she responded with her pouty smirk.

After eating breakfast, Sara went to the bridge and gathered everyone to figure out what mission to go to next. They still have a lot of anachronisms to deal with. And since they have the 4 of 6 totems, the Darhks were putting more effort in creating those anacronisms to destroy time and release Mallus.

"Okay, Gideon, where to?"

Gideon spat out a number of anacronisms that needed their immediate attention. And Sara gave out orders to split into teams to get more done. She was about to get ready when Gideon called her attention.

"Captain Lance, Captain Hunter is on the line for you."

"Put him on." And there appeared the hollogram of Rip Hunter before her. "Rip."

"Sara."

"What do you want, Rip?"

"The Darhks. They have sent a message. It seems that they have taken someone captive."

"Who? And I assume they want the totems in exchange."

"They could never have all the totems."

"I know, but why would they think they could get them by kidnapping someone. Who did they take?"

"I'm sorry, Sara. It's Nyssa. They've taken Nyssa al Ghul."

Sara couldn't seem to catch her breath and she was getting a bit light headed. No. No. Shit. No. She kept cursing inside her head but her there was nothing coming out of her mouth. Fuck. Why? Why Nyssa? There were very few people that she would risk everything for, and not think twice of coming after; her father, her mother, and her late sister. Then there's Nyssa, she's very much capable of handling herself, and it was Nyssa who was always saving her. She never had to come save her, and the only time she came to her rescue turned into their goodbyes. Not a lot of people would think to go after Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, but of course Damien Darhk would. Fuck! And of course, it's the fate of the entire universe for her life.

"Gideon! Find them!" Sara said in frustration when she find some composure.

"Yes, Captain Lance. Might I ask where I should focus my search, Captain?"

"Search everywhere! Find her! Find her, Gideon!" _I have to find her. Just wait, Nyssa. I will come for you._

As everyone else returned to the ship from their assigned missions, their high spirits from success suddenly fell from the tension engulfing the Waverider, the source, none other than their captain.

"What's going on?" Nate asked Zari who had arrived earlier than him and Wally.

"No idea. Sara's been on edge already when we got here."

"Damn it, Gideon!" Sara banged the table at the parlor hard with her hands.

"Sorry, Captain. There's no sign of either the Darhks or miss al Ghul anywhere."

"They didn't just disappear into nothing. Search every timeline. Go back years past or forward."

"Captain Lance, you have an incoming call from Director Sharpe."

Sara tilted her head back and rolled her shoulders, trying to release some tension.

"Ava." Sara greeted with a curt smile when Ava appeared on the screen.

"Sara. I heard what had happened from Rip. I'm sorry, but please tell me you're not thinking about actually going through with it."

"Why won't I?"

"The totems are our only chance of defeating Mallus, they cannot get anymore of them."

"I know that, Ava. I don't intend of handing them over to the Darhks, but I will go after her."

A time portal opened at the parlor and Ava was then standing right in front of her.

"I know you care for her, Sara, but I can't let you do that."

"You can't stop me."

"What if it's a trap? What if they know you would never give the totems and they're just using her to get to you?"

"They already got to me, Ava! I have to go after her. I can't just leave her."

Sara saw the hurt evident in Ava's expression. She didn't mean to go off on her, and she knows that it wasn't just that. She wasn't talking about saving just anyone, it was Nyssa. Of course Ava would be hurt. She's her girlfriend. She's standing right there in front of her. And there she is talking about going after the woman that once held her heart.

"I'm sorry, Ava, but I have to. I owe her that much. I wouldn't be here without her."

"I understand, but I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Sara reached out for Ava's hand and slowly pulled her close. She reached out for the other, looking down at how such little contact was making her feel at ease, then she looked up and met with Ava's soft features. And as her walls came down, she felt like she was going to break. She looked away pushing back the tears.

Ava put her hand under Sara's chin and turned her to look back at her and said, "I'm here, Sara. I'm here for you. And we will find her."

Sara smiled at her reassuring words and let a tear fall. She leaned into Ava and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and looked back deep into her eyes. Hey eyes spoke before her lips did and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
